


How Lucky we Are to be Alive

by egirldallon



Series: Single Father Sonny (Barisi) [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, bruh idk what even to tag this, like sonny and barba are 4 months in, lots of timeline explaining im sorry, so theyre kinda new and what not, sonny has twins, team finds out about barisi, the team finds out about the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: In a previous relationship, Sonny's ex and he had twins, she gave up all parental rights, leaving Sonny a single dad. That was six years ago, and Sonny has done a damn good job of hiding his secret struggles of a full-time detective career, night school, and two, six-year-olds. Despite his often hectic schedule, he loves his kids and wouldn't trade them for anything.





	How Lucky we Are to be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> bruh Idk man I did make a Law and Order: SVU characters as Bee Movie characters, thread on twitter. It's amazing. also, I get really soft thinking about sonny holding a baby. also, pretend Fordham offers online classes, easy access for our young father.

When Sonny fell in love with Elisa, a Cuban CEO, while he was in SVU Brooklyn, he fell hard. He put his all into the relationship and when she ended up falling pregnant, he was ecstatic in the least. However, Elisa was not, children weren't in her ideal future and she found out too late to terminate the pregnancy, so she gave Sonny all custodial rights. Needless to say, Sonny was shocked, but he wouldn't give up on the child. So he went to every sonogram and appointment and made sure Elisa was comfortable throughout her predicament. At one point, he found out that he was having twins. Elisa remained on her standing on the custody. Sonny was okay with that, he had already agreed to take the two kids, he can't go back on his words. Elisa gave birth to one baby girl, named Rosalyn and a baby boy named Theo. She walked out of his life and Sonny raised two children on his own. Until he was told he was being moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan. He uprooted his life and moved there. 

CUT TO: Manhattan SVU Precinct current time

Sonny rushes to finish his paperwork, trying to relive his sitter of his two rambunctious six-year-old children, seeing as he's already late as it is. he always made sure he was out on time, hating the thought of having to come home late to his children. 

"Carisi, what's got you in a rush?" 

"Uh, nothing, just got a test ya know?" 

Rollins nods, turning back to her work. Liv walks in, hanging up on someone, "Hey guys, you're all free to go, Lucy needs me home, Noah may be getting sick."

"Thanks, Lieu! Tell Noah that Uncle Sonny misses him and that I hope he feels better soon," Sonny smiles and leaps up from his seat, grabbing his things and rushing to his car. 

Amanda and Liv look at each other, both have an eyebrow raised at his behavior.

CUT TO: Carisi residence 

Carisi opens up his apartment door to see his kids waiting for dinner, his sitter quickly making mac and cheese for the eager twins. 

"Daddy!" Rosalyn and Theo yell in unison, running up to their father and hugging him. 

Sonny hugs them back, kissing both of their heads. "Ah, I love you both, my precious babies." 

They both return his declarations of love as Sonny brought them to the dinner table as the sitter sets the table.

"Hey, you can go, Anne, I got this." Sonny smiles and fluffs his children's hair. 

"You sure Sonny?"

"Absolutely, thank you for everything."

"Have a nice night Sonny."

"You too." He says, bright and cheery. 

Sonny serves up his kids dinner and him some too. He sits across from them, watching them eat.

"So Daddy?" Rosalyn asks, taking a bite of her food. 

"Yes Sweet Angel?" 

"You have school t'nite?"

"No, not tonight, I get to spend my night with my two favorite children."

Theo smiles and claps happily, Rosalyn joins in after a bit. 

"Guess what else?"

They both tilt their heads "I have the next two days off, so we can do whatever you guys want." 

"Really?!" Theo asks, excitedly.

"Yes, Sweet Boy. We can go to the park or the mall or anything." he smiles and finishes up dinner. 

"Now I have to do dishes so go watch some TV while I do them." He kisses his children on their heads and sends them off. 

As Sonny finishes up the dishes, a knock on his door rings out. The twins look at him expectantly, "I got it, just stay right there." He puts his hand out, trying to stop them but to no avail as they cling onto the leg of his slacks. 

Sonny smiles and opens the door, surprised to see Rafael Barba, his boyfriend of four months, standing at his door. "Uh, Rafi, what're you doing here?"

Rafael opens his mouth to say something but pauses when he finally lays his eyes on the children clinging to Sonny. His eyes shift between him and the kids, repeatedly. Sonny sighs and opens the door further, letting the shocked Rafael in. 

"Please sit Rafael, I got a lot to talk to you about." 

Rafael does sit, watching Sonny lovingly pick up the two kids. At this point, he guesses he's babysitting for his sister or anyone, he's just that type of person. 

Sonny sits across from Rafael, bouncing his two lights in his life on his knees.

"Six years ago, I fell in love with a woman and she didn't want kids when she got pregnant. So I took them." He smiles at his kids and they hug him. 

"And I didn't tell you, because I thought it would make you love me less." 

Rafael smiles "I could never not love you, Dominick. You having kids doesn't change the way I think about you." he pauses "In that case, what're their names?" 

"This is Rosalyn and Theo, Rosalyn and Theo meet Rafael, your daddy loves him very much." Sonny looks at them, happily and lovingly. 

"It's nice to meet you two." Rafael smiles, offering his hand to shake, Sonny lets them. 

"Would you like to spend the weekend with me and the kids?" Sonny asks, looking at Rafael. 

"Of course Dominick." Rafael smiles and stands up, to sit next to Sonny. 

CUT TO: Central Park, the day after

Sonny has kids in both hands, Rafael close behind him. 

Sonny and Rafael end up finding a bench to sit on, while Rosalyn and Theo run off to play on the playground. 

"You're not mad at me?" 

"Not in the slightest Dominick. I understand where you were coming from." 

Sonny smirks and holds Rafael's hand, scooting closer to him. Rafael closes in on him, kissing him quickly and sweetly. He pulls away and he leans on the taller' shoulder. 

"They're Cuban arent they?"

"Yea, my ex was Cuban and they're gonna need a good Cuban to teach them about the culture."

Rafael laughs "I got it." 

"I can't have someone come in their lives and leave, I have full confidence you won't though." Sonny chuckles and kisses Rafael again. 

"I won't I wouldn't do that, you mean too much to me, Dom," Rafael remarks, stroking Sonny's cheek. 

They both watch the twins intently, stealing kisses once and a while until a familiar woman walks up to them. 

Rafael freezes as his eyes meet Liv's, "Hello Rafael, Carisi. Fancy seeing you two here." 

"Funny indeed Lieu, funny indeed." Sonny nervously laughs and grasps Rafael's hand tighter. 

Theo and Rosalyn find their way back to their father "Daddy! We made a new friend!" Rosalyn yells, Noah Porter Benson, trailing them. 

Sonny takes a deep breath before kissing his kids foreheads, "Hey Noah." Sonny says, awkwardly, he can feel Liv staring him down and Rafael trying not to laugh. 

"Lord have mercy on my soul." Sonny grasps his rosary and looks up. 

"Noah, Lieu, these are my kids, Rosalyn and Theo and my boyfriend Rafael." 

"Noah honey, go and play with your new friends okay?"

The twins look at Sonny for approval and he nods. 

"So Rafael, how long has this been going on with my detective?" 

"Four months, five next week," Rafael responds, smiling. 

"I don't need to give you the break his heart I'll break your knees, you'll get that from Amanda. I'm happy you're happy Rafael."

Rafael takes over watching the kids as he knew Sonny would be questioned next. 

"Kids, Carisi? You never told me." 

"I didn't tell anybody. It's just been a secret." 

"Well, they're bound to be great people if you're raising them." 

Sonny smiles the validation from his superior making him blush. 

Oliva was in the middle of asking Sonny about his kids when all three of their phones ring. They all let out a deep sigh before picking it up and answering it. 

"My sitter isn't available today, Lieu can I please just bring them to the precinct? I promis-"

"The answer is yes Carisi, I know they'll behave. Plus, Lucy isn't available, they can keep Noah company."

CUT TO: Manhattan SVU Precinct

Sonny walks into the precinct, carrying both his kids in his arms, fast asleep, the same with Noah. Rafael opens the door for them, Liv waking in first, Sonny kissing Rafael on his way in. He sits his kids at his desks before smiling contently at the sight of his sleepings kids. Amanda and Fin watch from afar, silently wondering what in the fuck is going on. They watch as Sonny walks back to Rafael and kisses him on the cheek before saying something to him and dragging him to his desk and grabbing some papers. They stand there, speechless and frozen. Sonny. Just. Kissed. Barba. They look at each other and then back at the desk with the kids and the men. Amanda can't help herself so she walks over there, Fin in tow. 

"You wanna tell us anything Carisi?" Amanda crosses her arms and looks at Barba and then at the small children, which she has to admit are pretty dang cute. 

Sonny smiles awkwardly and laughs "Well, these two angels right here, are my kiddos and this grown man right here, is my boyfriend." 

"Your kids?" both Fin and Amanda ask in unison. 

"Yea, past relationship, they're twins, this one is Theo and she's Rosalyn." 

Fin and Amanda look at each other, purely and utterly flabbergasted. Amanda looks at the kids and walks to Sonny. "They're beautiful and I think that in and of itself deserves a congratulations." she hugs him, patting him on the back. "I'm just mad you never told us. I don't know why you'd hide these beautiful babies from us. It's a true shame."

"Aw shut up 'Manda. It just felt good to be in my own little world with them." 

"I get that." Amanda nods, "However, as much as I understand you with your kids, what about Barba? You really could have told us ya know?" 

"We hadn't disclosed yet." Rafael quips in a sing-song tone. 

"We're disclosing today." Sonny waves around disclosure forms smiling. 

"This is a lot to process," Fin says simply, walking away from this mess. 

"Yea, it is." Amanda says, sighing "But I better get to meet these muchkins when they're awake and I better be Aunt Amanda and Jesse will meet them." 

"Obviously. Wouldn't have it any other way." 

Amanda smiles and walks away to leave the two alone. Sonny wraps his arm around Rafael's waist and he kisses him gently, they stay like this until Liv tells them about their newest, urgent case.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
